Mon plus beau paysage
by Bezo'Semi
Summary: Lorsque Lily et James sont coincés dans la salle sur demande...Les langues se délient! JPXLE Two shot
1. Chapter 2

Je remercie encore une fois celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur mon premier one-shot !! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !!

**En voilà un deuxième…j'espère que vous l'apprécierez encore une fois !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Mon plus beau paysage.**

Je regarde le paysage défiler devant moi. Le train avance en cahotant. J'entends Sirius et Rémus se chamailler à propos d'une blague que Sirius veut réserver à Rogue. Un type répugnant aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu à serpentard. Rémus étant préfet en chef veut minimiser les blagues cette année. Mais c'est sans compter Sirius et son aversion pour le serpentard. Peter, lui, est partit rejoindre sa petite amie. Une fois encore, mon presque frère sollicite mon aide. « Allez Jamesie, dit lui ! »Mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je pense encore elle. Lily Evans. La préfète en chef de gryffondor. La fille que j'aime depuis deux ans à en mourir. Aujourd'hui, ça fait pile deux ans que je lui ai demandé pour la première fois de sortir avec moi. Elle m'avait envoyé paître de suite. Ca m'avait tué. Je comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'avait rejeté. Pour évacuer la tristesse que m'avait procurée son refus, je m'étais défoulé sur Rogue. Mauvaise idée. TRES mauvaise idée. Ça avait été pire après.

Pourquoi faut-il que je réagisse comme un con quand elle est dans les parages ? C'est ce qu'elle me reproche. Arrogant, prétentieux, trop sûr de moi. Voilà ce qu'elle pense de moi. Ca m'a tué quand elle m'a craché ça en pleine face. La porte du compartiment s'ouvre. J'écarquille les yeux. C'est elle. Ses cheveux auburn attachés en chignon d'où sortent des mèches de toute longueur lui donnent un côté baba cool. Elle n'a pas encore revêtit sa robe de sorcier. Ses yeux émeraude parcourent notre compartiment. Son regard passe de Sirius à Rémus et finalement se pose sur moi. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

L'explosion de bonheur que j'ai ressentis en la revoyant laisse place à de la crainte. Et si rien n'avait changé ? Parce qu'il faut que je vous explique ce qui nous est arrivé. C'est un truc dingue. C'était la fin de l'année passée. Ah! Oui, faut pas que j'oublie. On rentre en septième année à Poudlard. Donc je disais à la fin de notre sixième à Poudlard, j'étais tranquillement entrain de déambuler dans les couloirs. Le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps. Je m'en foutais. La coupe des quatre maisons avait été décernée ce matin. Devinez qui l'avait gagné ? Bingo ! Gryffondor. Y avait plus moyen de faire perdre des points ni de se coltiner des retenues.

J'avais eu envie de me retrouver seul. Pour cogiter. Rémus, Sirius et Peter m'avaient laissé tranquille. Ce sont de vrais potes ! Je réfléchissais à la manière dont je pourrais conquérir Lily. Comme d'habitude ! A cause de ça, Sirius me reprochait de ne plus faire attention aux serpentards. Rémus lui pensait que je devais arrêter de penser à ça et laisser faire les choses normalement. Ce à quoi j'avais répliqué « Lunard si je laisse les choses aller normalement, je peux direct rentrer dans les ordres chez les moldus comme ça y aurait une raison pour que je sois célibataire ! » Bon Ok c'était nul comme réplique. Mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis un homme désespéré. Et Peter…ben lui pensait comme Sirius. Comme d'habitude !

Alors que je réfléchissais si attacher Lily à un tronc d'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise oui serait une bonne idée je fonçais dans quelqu'un. Merde, qui pouvait me déranger dans un moment pareil ? Je relevais la tête. Devinez qui c'était. Bingo ! Lily Evans. Vous êtes vachement doués aux jeux des devinettes ! Soit, passons. Nous restions là à nous dévisager quand le chat de Picott le concierge débarqua. Merde. J'avais bien envie de lui donner un coup de pied au cul. Mais je savais que Lily appréciait les chats. N'empêche que celui là venait de gâcher un des plus beaux moments de mon existence. Cinq minutes avec Lily sans cris. Juste deux regards. Magnifique ! Sans réfléchir, je pris le bras de Lily et l'entraînais avec moi. Fin de l'année ou pas, Picott serait bien tenté de nous faire récurer la tour d'astronomie toute la nuit. J'entendais Lily pester derrière moi. « Potter où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ! Je sais marcher toute seule ! » Triste et fatigué, je desserrais ma prise mais ne la lâchais pas. En courant, je l'emmenais vers la salle sur demande. Je passais trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet en répétant « je veux une salle agréable pour se cacher, je veux une salle agréable pour se cacher, je veux une salle agréable pour se cacher ! » Une porte apparut. Lily connaissant cette salle ne fut pas surprise. Nous entrâmes.

-Bon, Potter, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête !

Je ne répondit pas. J'observais la salle. Elle était de taille respectable. Deux fauteuils rouges étaient disposés devant un feu ronflant dans la cheminé. Une bibliothèque était installée contre le mur. Toujours sans répondre, je m'installais sur l'un des fauteuils. Lily resta quelques minutes près de la porte. Réticente. Je soupirais. Quand allait-elle arrêter de ne voir en moi qu'un maraudeur ! Finalement elle vint s'asseoir. Je décida de répondre. « Vois-tu Evans, si nous étions restés là, Picott serait arrivé et nous aurions été obligés de récurer la salle des trophées ou encore la tour d'astronomie ! » Mon ton avait été sec. Mais je m'en foutais. Pour le moment je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais de ne voir en moi que l'idiot de service. L'arrogant et prétentieux Potter ! Loin de se démonter par mon ton non-amicale, elle me répondit hargneusement « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Potter, je suis préfète en chef ! » Merde. Fais chier. J'y avais pas pensé ! « Mais moi pas ! » J'étais pas trop sûr de ma réponse. Et j'avais eu raison.

-En quoi ça me regarde !

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Et je ne répondit pas. Je fixais le feu avec une telle intensité que j'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient cramer. Après être resté une demie-heure silencieuse, elle se leva. Je ne levais même pas la tête. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais rien ne se passa. Curieux, je posais mon regard sur elle. Elle s'acharna sur la clinche mais rien ne se passa. « Potter ouvre cette porte ! » Sur le coup je restais interloqué. Elle pensait que c'était moi qui bloquais la porte. « Ce n'est pas moi » Je répondit calmement. Mais j'étais triste. Encore une fois, Potter le maraudeur-qui-ne-sait-faire-que-des-blagues !

-Menteur !

Et voilà. Quand je vous dis qu'elle me porte pas de son cœur! Elle ne me croyait pas. Je me levais en soupirant. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et essayai de l'ouvrir. Rien à faire. Merde. Je la regardais dans les yeux et répéta : « Ce n'est pas moi ! Il faut que tu me croies Lily ! » Elle sursauta. C'était la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom sans lui demander par la suite si elle voulait sortir avec moi. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle me regarda d'un air suspicieux. Je haussais les épaules. Je l'aimais à en mourir. Mais j'étais fatigué. Je décidais d'appliquer le conseil de Rémus. Je n'avais rien à perdre. « En attendant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Il y avait de l'énervement dans sa voix. Mais aussi de la peur ? Je ne m'attarda pas sur le sujet. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas penser aux choses « pas très catholique » comme disait les moldus que je pourrais faire avec elle. Je repartis m'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Elle prit un livre et vint s'installer sur le deuxième fauteuil. « Tant qu'à faire, autant s'occuper ! »Son ton énervé me fit sourire. Décidément, elle avait vraiment un sale caractère. Et c'est pour ça que je l'aimais ! Je fis comme elle, et pris un livre dans la bibliothèque. J'eus un sursaut en regardant les livres que contenait celle-ci. Que des livres d'amours ! Toute cette histoire était vraiment bizarre. C'était peut-être un coup des trois autres maraudeurs ? mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Je choisis un livre moldu. _Roméo et Juliette_. Quand Lily vit quel livre j'avais pris, elle me regarda, surprise. Elle, elle avait choisi un livre sorcier _Au clair de lune. _C'était une histoire d'amour entre un loup-garou et une sorcière. « Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux histoires d'amour moldu ! »Je rougis un peu mais répondit d'une voix ferme « Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi ! »Elle détourna son regard. Et après quelques minutes « Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de faire connaissance ? » Mon cœur avait fait un bond. Elle voulait me connaître. Mais la question que je me posais c'était pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? A mon regard interrogatif, elle répondit :

-Nous sommes coincés ici par je ne sais quelle magie. Je pense qu'on a le temps devant nous. Et puis on ne va pas passer la nuit à nous ignorer !

Elle me croyait quand je lui disais que je n'y étais pour rien ! A ce moment, rien n'aurait pu gâcher mon bonheur ! Elle lança la conversation sur mon amitié avec les maraudeurs. Elle m'apprit qu'elle était au courant pour Rémus. Cette nouvelle fut un choc. Mais sachant que je pouvais lui faire confiance je me transformais en cerf devant elle. « James ! » A ce moment, dire que j'étais le plus heureux des hommes était un euphémisme. Elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom !

-C'est vraiment incroyable ce que vous faites pour Rémus…. Je t'ai mal jugé…James ! Ce que tu fais pour Rémus c'est…magnifique ! C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir le sens de l'amitié. Et lui plus que quiconque à droit à ça !

J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. On a beaucoup parlé cette nuit là. Et on s'endormit seulement vers huit heures du matin. Ce sont des cris qui m'ont tiré de mon sommeil. « Jamesieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee » Merde. J'allais tuer Sirius. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas dans mon dortoir que je me trouvais. Surpris, j'essayais de me lever. Mais une chose dans mes bras m'en empêchait. C'était Lily ! D'un coup, la soirée me revint en tête. Lily était dans mes bras ! Doucement j'essayais de la réveiller avant que l'idiot qui me sert de meilleur ami ne la réveille avec ses cris hystériques. Mes amis devaient me chercher depuis des heures ! Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Quand elle me vit, elle rougit mais me sourit. Le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu. Alors sans réfléchir, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'en fut pas surprise et répondit au baiser qui se fit tendre. Les papillons dans mon ventre explosaient de joie. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Elle se sépara de moi. Elle me lança un regard troublé. Elle se leva précipitamment en lançant un petit cri. « Ecoute James, pour le moment je préfère qu'on en reste-la. Tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi…et il faut que je mette de l'ordre dans mes idées ! …Et mes sentiments ! » Déçu mais ne perdant pas espoir j'acquiesçais. Elle sortit de la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Elle me lança un dernier regard et sortit de la pièce. Au même moment, un vieil homme dans son bureau sourit, son regard pétillant de malice. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas !

Alors c'était pas un truc dingue ça !? On a échangé quelques lettres durant l'été mais j'ai respecté son choix. Je l'ai laissée réfléchir sur ce qui c'était passé. Et maintenant depuis deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas revus, elle se tient devant moi. Alors, devant Sirius et Rémus, elle s'approche. Ma gorge est sèche. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Les papillons dans mon ventre me font un mal de chien ! Pardon Sirius ! Et soudain elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !! Doucement, elle se sépare de moi et me murmure dans l'oreille « Je t'aime…James » Pris d'un nouvel excès de folie, je l'embrasse passionnément. Quand on se sépare, elle rit. Un rire clair, enfantin qui résonne à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Je lui murmure à l'oreille « Je t'aime Lily ! » On ne se quitte plus des yeux. Mais je me rappelle que mes deux meilleurs amis sont là. Et qui nous regardent comme si on était fous. Un fou rire me prend rapidement suivit de Lily et des deux autres maraudeurs. En ce moment, rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment. Je suis avec les gens auxquels je tiens le plus et j'ai la femme de ma vie dans mes bras. Que demander de plus ? Avec Lily on raconte ce qu'il s'est passé deux mois plus tôt. Sirius boude un peu. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais sa bonne humeur revient vite. C'est le plus beau trajet que j'ai vécu dans le Poudlard express. Je sens que cette année va être merveilleuse. Je soupire de bonheur mais cette fois-ci, mon regard n'est plus dirigé vers la fenêtre mais bel et bien dirigé vers le plus beau paysage du monde : Lily Evans.

**Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**


	2. Chapter 3

Ben alors voilà, je me sentais motivée pour faire une suite. Mais ce sera le dernier chapitre ! Merci a toutes pour vos reviews et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et UN ENORME MERCI à paresse47 !! Je ne sais pas comment j 'aurais fait sans toi : D

**Bonne lecture**

**Je l'aime.**

Je me réveille. Je sens le corps de Lily, nue contre moi et je souris. Cela fait maintenant un an que nous sommes mariés. Vous vous rendez compte ?! Je la regarde. Je la trouve toujours aussi belle. Doucement je me penche au-dessus d'elle. Je commence à lui baiser le nez, le front, le nez et enfin les lèvres. Elle pousse un gémissement. Je souris de nouveau. Je m'apprête à sortir du lit quand elle attrape mon bras. Bingo ! Elle me tire sur le lit. Sans attendre, elle se met au-dessus de moi. « Bonjour madame Potter, avez-vous bien dormi ? » Elle sourit. Elle adore quand je l'appelle comme ça. Et moi aussi ! Elle se penche et chuchote à mon oreille :

-Toujours quand je suis avec toi !

Je souris et attrape ses lèvres. On échange un long baiser. Je m'arrête, non sans une once de regret. « Je dois aller travailler ! ». Elle fait la moue. Elle se lève et me libère de son emprise. Je souris. Elle me manque déjà ! Rapidement je sors de la chambre. En dix minutes je suis prêt et je descends dans la cuisine. Je retrouve ma Lily. En train de lire le journal. L'air grave. Je ne souris plus. Je sais rien qu'à voir son visage qu'il y a eu une nouvelle attaque. Je soupire. Elle lève la tête de son journal. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je me noie -une fois de plus- dans ses deux lacs émeraude. Elle sourit faiblement et reprend sa lecture. Je me positionne derrière elle et la prends dans mes bras. Elle soupire et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle ferme les yeux. Je lui embrasse la joue. Elle se retourne, me sourit et m'embrasse. « A ce soir ! »Malgré moi je frissonne. Sa voix chuchotée dans mon oreille me fait toujours cet effet là ! Je glisse ma baguette dans ma poche et sors de la cuisine en la regardant.

J'arrive dans le hall du ministère. Des sorciers et sorcières courent, se bousculent, crient… Encore une dure journée. Je me dirige vers les ascenseurs. Il y a beaucoup de monde devant ceux-ci. On s'entasse, on s'écrase les pieds… Quand j'arrive à mon étage, je dois jouer des coudes pour arriver à sortir de cet enfer. J'y parviens et respire un grand coup. Je me dirige vers mon bureau. Sirius est déjà là. Quand il me voit, il me fait un triste sourire. Ca me fait mal au cœur. Autrefois, ce n'était pas ce sourire que me faisait mon meilleur ami. Je lui souris. « Salut mon vieux, bien dormi ? » Son ton légèrement moqueur me fait rire. « Très bien et toi ? » Son visage s'assombrit. Mince. L'attaque. « Tu y étais ? » C'est plus une constatation qu'une question. Il hoche la tête. « Tu veux en parler ? » Même si je sais que sa réponse est non, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander. A ce moment là, Alastor Maugrey débarque dans notre bureau. Il nous fait signe de le suivre. On arrive dans son bureau. « Jeunes gens, j'aimerais que vous alliez sur le terrain et que vous récoltiez le plus de témoignages possible. Voldemort a fait fort cette fois. ». A ce nom, je ne frissonne pas. Voldemort n'est qu'un homme. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut avoir peur d'un nom. C'est ridicule !

Sirius et moi acceptons la mission.

Des cadavres jonchent le sol. Les ruines sont encore fumantes. On entend des cris, des lamentations. J'ai envie de vomir. Je fais ce que mon patron m'a dit. En tout, on récolte six témoignages. Ce n'est pas énorme. Mais les gens on peur des représailles. Je les comprends. Mon dégoût fait place à la haine. Tout ça est de _sa_ faute. Voldemort. Je l'ai déjà combattu trois fois avec Lily. Par chance, on a pu en ressortir vivant. Peu de gens peuvent en dire autant. Sirius et moi retournons au ministère. On classe les différents témoignages. Je regarde ma montre. Quatre heures. Lily ne doit pas encore être rentrée. Elle est médicomage. Avec cette attaque sanglante elle va avoir du boulot.

A cinq heures, je rentre chez moi. Lily n'est toujours pas arrivée. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je m'allonge sur le canapé et m'endors. Je suis réveillé par Lily. Elle est pâle et immédiatement je la prends dans mes bras. Elle s'y réfugie. Je sens qu'elle pleure. Je la serre plus fort. Il n'y a que ça que je puisse faire. Je lui murmure des mots d'amour et peu à peu elle se détend. Je déteste la voir comme ça. Je déteste les gens étroits d'esprits qui pense que les sang-purs valent mieux que les sang-impurs ou les sang mêlées. Je déteste les mangemorts. Je déteste le ministre de la magie qui ne se bouge pas. Et par-dessus tout, je déteste Voldemort. Nous restons longtemps enlacés. Ca me fait un bien fou. J'aurais tellement voulu que Lily soit heureuse. Mais il a fallu que Voldemort fasse son entrée et bousille des vies rien que pour son plaisir ! Lentement Lily se décolle de moi et me regarde. Elle me sourit. « Je t'aime » Oh ! Oui moi aussi je l'aime ! Je l'embrasse et nous nous rendons à la cuisine. Sirius et Rémus viennent dîner ce soir. Peter est en mission pour l'ordre. Je la regarde cuisiner et je me dis qu'il est temps que cela cesse. On ne doit pas se morfondre. C'est ce que veut Voldemort. Et je lui refuse cette satisfaction !

Sirius arrive. Cette fois il est de meilleure humeur. Rémus arrive peu après lui. Lui est pâle et squelettique. Ça me fait de la peine. Crétins de sorciers qui ont peur des gens qui ne rentrent pas dans le moule du parfait sorcier humain ! On s'installe à table et on parle. « Rémus tu as intérêt à terminer cette assiette avant que je me fâche ! » J'éclate de rire avec Sirius. Ca faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arriver ! Lily, elle, est sérieuse. Rémus a une moue indigné. Ma femme le trouve trop maigre. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. S'il ne mange pas immédiatement, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ! Lily est vraiment têtue ! Lentement Rémus finit son assiette sous les regards moqueurs de Sirius et moi et ceux, sévères de Lily. Après le dîner, on s'installe dans le salon et on commence à se raconter des souvenirs de Poudlard. Lily est blottie dans mes bras. Elle s'endort. Rémus le remarque et fait signe à Sirius qu'il est temps de partir. Déçu, je les regarde sortir de la pièce non sans avoir fait la bise à Lily et m'avoir serré dans leur bras. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans eux et ma femme ! Je ne peux vivre sans eux. Ils sont tout pour moi. Délicatement, j'emporte Lily dans notre chambre et je m'endors dans ses bras.

Je sens Lily se réveiller en sursaut et se diriger vers la salle de bain. De là je l'entends vomir. Inquiet, je la suis. Je me mets derrière elle, lui attachant les cheveux et lui massant le dos. Elle me regarde, reconnaissante. Ça continue pendant vingt minutes. « Ca va mieux chérie ? » Elle acquiesce de la tête sans doute incapable de parler sans avoir de nausée. Ce manège dure toute la semaine. Elle me dit que ce n'est rien mais je suis sûr que c'est plus que ça. Je sais qu'elle m'en parlera quand elle en aura envie donc je n'y pense plus me contentant de l'aider chaque matin.

Je rentre fatigué. Il n'y a eu aucune attaque cette semaine mais je sens que ça ne vas pas tarder. Lily est déjà là. Je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras. Elle me repousse doucement. « James, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire » Elle sourit. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point elle était rayonnante aujourd'hui !

Elle s'assied sur le fauteuil et me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Nerveuse, elle me prend les mains. Curieux, j'attends qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Voilà. James chérie…tu vas être papa.

J'accuse le coup. Papa. _Papa ?_ Ce mot résonne dans ma tête .Je souris « Je vais être papa ! » Je répète cette phrase inlassablement. Par merlin. Lily sourit. Elle est heureuse. Moi aussi ! « De combien ? » Elle répond. Deux mois. Plus que sept mois à attendre. Et je serais papa. Je prends Lily dans mes bras et la fait tournoyer dans les airs. Elle rit. De ce rire clair et enfantin. Je l'aime. Merlin que je l'aime. Je l'embrasse. Passionnément. Tendrement. « Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais la nouvelle aussi bien ! » Je souris.

« Poussez madame Potter, poussez ! » Lily pousse un hurlement de rage. Je suis scotché. Je ne savais pas les accouchements si terrifiants. Ma femme me serre les doigts. Elle va finir par me les briser ! Je ne la savais pas si forte. Sirius et Rémus attendent dehors. J'ai hâte de leur présenter mon fils. Mon petit garçon. Après une énième insulte de la part de Lily à la sage-femme j'entends un cri. C'est lui ! C'est mon fils. J'embrasse Lily en lui murmurant « merci, mon ange, je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! » Elle me sourit. Notre fils est enfin là. Je coupe le cordon ombilical. La sage-femme apporte notre bébé et le pose sur le ventre de Lily. « Comment allez vous l'appeler ? » Lily me regarde les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle murmure « Harry…il s'appelle Harry. » Je la regarde. Je suis heureux. Doucement, elle pose Harry dans mes bras. Il s'est endormi. Je la regarde. Lily. Elle est épuisée. « Merci de m'avoir donner un si bel enfant » Elle s'endort un sourire aux lèvres.

« Lily c'est lui va-t-en ! » Je suis paniqué. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Ni elle, ni Harry. Mon fils. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Je sais que c'est la fin. Mais lui vivra. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte mon fils vivra. Ma panique fait place à une rage de vaincre. Lily arrive paniquée, Harry dans les bras. « Lily monte avec Harry ! Pars, je vais le retenir ! » Elle pleure. Moi aussi. Je la prends dans mes bras. « Je ne peux pas…je ne veux pas…je t'aime ! » « Moi aussi je t'aime… » Je l'embrasse. Je sais que c'est la dernière fois. Je l'embrasse. Je l'aime. Je la regarde dans les yeux. Je me noie pour la dernière fois dans ces deux lacs émeraude. Ceux dont mon fils, Harry a hérité. « Je t'aime, toi et Harry plus que tout au monde ! » Elle sourit. Mais le cœur n'y est pas. Lorsque j'entends la grille sauter, je l'embrasse. « Protège Harry ! » J'embrasse Harry sur le front. « Je t'aime mon fils » Lily monte enfin les escaliers. Je la regarde une dernière fois. Elle disparaît. Je t'aime. J'ai le cœur brisé. Tout ça est de _sa_ faute. De nouveau la rage de vaincre fait place au sentiment de tristesse. Je suis prêt, je l'attends.

**Ben voilà vous avez plus qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**


End file.
